


Addi Baba

by cunningdeb



Series: Addi Baba verse [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunningdeb/pseuds/cunningdeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen works at a luxury New York Hotel and while serving at a reception, he spots the most amazing man he's ever seen. To his surprise, the Shiekh is interested in him. Coming from two vastly different worlds, could anything real come of this?</p><p>In this verse, Adam Lambert is Addi Baba. I was inspired when a fan tweeted after his "Love Wins Over Glamour" performance as Ali Baba that he should be called Addi Baba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addi Baba

**Author's Note:**

> Addi's bodyguard Amir didn't have a name in this original story ... aka Mountain Man.

The huge reception room was packed to capacity, full of famous and filthy rich folks. Everyone who was anyone in New York City, and many who weren’t anybody, had been scrambling for tickets and invites the minute it was announced one of the richest and most powerful Sheiks from the Middle East was coming to this humble city in search of charitable projects to invest in.

Kris Allen was in attendance … fashionable in his server’s uniform.

Kris was a banquet staff employee at the finest hotel in the city. He’d seen his share of famous and wealthy guests but he’d hadn’t experienced anything on this grand a scale. Rumor had it that when arrangements were made for the Sheik’s accommodation, the management cleared out anyone staying on the top four floors of the hotel and moved them to other rooms. That was on top of (or below) the penthouse that took up two floors on its own.

Let’s just say there was a VP from a European country that wasn’t impressed when she was kicked out of her suites. The hotel made it all better though by getting her an invite to the reception and banquet that would follow.

Kris’ arm was aching from carrying around trays laden with champagne. His nerves weren’t much better as he maneuvered through the packed bodies, terrified what would happen if he spilled alcohol on someone really important.

Suddenly the loud conversations soften into hushed mutterings. The guest of honor was arriving. Kris made his way back towards the bar, watching where he was going but really wanting to see the man of the hour. Luckily, the Sheik was at the end of a procession of dignitaries and his entourage so Kris got to the bar and found a clear view of the entrance doors just in time.

If Kris had still been holding that tray, the carpet would have been littered with broken glass and soaked the moment Sheik Addi Baba came into view. The young server had never seen anything like him, except the time he watch the movie Kismet when he was a kid. But this was no Hollywood musical, this was a flesh and blood man clothed in a black floor length coat bedazzled with jewels and peacock feather embroidery and a turban just as elaborate, topped off with a peacock feather. The Sheik stood tall and majestic, his kohl decorated eyes sparkling more than the sapphires on his clothes as he looked over the crowd. He had a neatly trimmed moustache and beard that framed a million watt smile. Introductions were being made and Kris couldn’t help but watch him shake and kiss hands. A few women nearly fainted and a couple of men looked like they might too.

“Allen, get back to work!”

Kris reluctantly turned away and retrieved the tray reloaded with drinks. He moved back into the crowd, forcing himself to pay attention to what he was doing.

A hand came into view with painted nails and the biggest freakin’ ruby ring he’d ever seen. His eyes moved up the hand and the jeweled sleeve to the face gazing down at him. Kris froze as he came to face to face with the Sheik. He smelled like heaven and his freckled lips – yes, freckled lips – smiled warmly.

“May I?” he asked, his voice rich and smooth with the slightest hint of a foreign accent.

“Of … of course sir … sire … highness?” Kris babbled.

Sheik Addi Baba laughed and turned his attention back to the multi-millionaire he’d been talking with.

Kris tried to hang around but he’d run out of glasses and was getting requests. Reaching the bar, he got ready to reload but the chief bartender had different ideas. The bar was overwhelmed and he needed Kris’ assistance. The throng started moving into the banquet room and the Sheik went with them. Kris usually served dinner but he went where he was needed and he wasn’t needed in there.

The turban shimmered above every head and wishful thinking made Kris think the glittery man had turned momentarily in his direction.

 

╬╬╬

 

The next day, Kris was working room service. He walked into the kitchen and was given a rolling cart laden with the hotel’s finest silver and crystal. The order slip on the cart said ‘penthouse’ and Kris nearly choked on his spit.

If he were lucky, he’d get to see the Sheik again.

To get to the penthouse, the concierge went up with him, using a key to gain access to the top floors. Kris rolled the cart out and the elevator and the concierge descended. The penthouse had its own lobby between the elevator and the rooms. Two giant bodyguards stood when he arrived, each towering a good foot on him. Kris showed his ID and explained as confidently as he could that he was delivering room service. One giant checked out everything on and in the dishes and under the tablecloth and cart. When they decided Kris wasn’t there to blow up their boss, they let him in.

There must have been at least eight people in suits sitting around the living room on their cell phones or laptops. One came towards him, saying something in Arabic and the guard replied. The suit nodded then directed Kris to a set of double doors. The guard opened them but remained outside the room, keeping one door ajar.

Kris found himself in a bedroom with a bed at the center almost bigger than his shoebox apartment. Mellow incense was burning, as were a few candles, but no one was in sight. He stopped the cart by a table in the far corner and rang his hands as he looked around, not sure if he should wait for whomever to dismiss him or if he should dismiss himself.

Knowing he couldn’t be away from the kitchen too long, he decided he’d done his job and headed out.

“You there!”

Kris froze and spun around. Standing in the bathroom doorway, and clad only in a towel, stood a wet man … a man more beautiful in his natural state then he had been the night before enrobed in jewels.

“You forgot your tip,” the Sheik elaborated, striding over to the bedside table and retrieving something out of the door.

“It’s not necessary sir,” Kris commented softly, looking everywhere but at the other man.

The Sheik moved over to him and cocked his head, looking him over before smiling kindly.

“I remember you … last night … the champagne.”

The smaller man was stunned he’d been remembered.

“Yes sir … I hope it was satisfactory.”

“Actually,” the Sheik turned and walked away, “I’ve had better.”

Kris scowled but stuck a neutral look on his face when the other man returned, having gone to the side table again. He held out his hand and Kris opened his palm, staring at the folded $100 bill.

“Sir?”

“You’re tip.”  
“Thank you, it’s more than generous … but I can’t accept it.”

The Sheik waved his hand dismissively, “Of course you can. If you like, consider it your tip from last night as well.”

He tried to hold back the smile, a genuine smile. No such luck.

“Thank you sir.”

The Sheik disappeared back into the bathroom and Kris left the penthouse. On his way down the elevator, if unfolded the bill and found nine more inside. The server nearly passed out. His hand shook so much, the money fluttered down to the floor. As he picked it up, he found a simple white card with elegant handwriting on it:

IF YOU CARE TO JOIN ME FOR A DRINK, RETURN TO MY SUITE AT 10 PM. ONE OF MY GUARDS WILL MEET YOU IN THE LOBBY …. A.

 

╬╬╬

 

Kris had finished his shift at 5pm then ran home, showered, shaved, and swore at his plain wardrobe. He really should have eaten something but his stomach was turning inside out.

What the fuck was he doing?!

Why the fuck did a man as fabulous as the Sheik want little old him?!!!!

He almost chickened out then decided why the hell not. For some inexplicable reason, the Sheik was interested in him and Kris was definitely interested in the Sheik.

Besides, the odds of being asked out for drinks by a multi-millionaire was less that .9999 in a gazillion and he’d be nuts to turn down the opportunity.

Settling on his only suit, a casual pairing of dark pants and jacket with a white shirt, he grabbed his nerve and made his way back to the hotel, praying his bosses wouldn’t notice.

 

╬╬╬

 

Kris stepped out of the door of his building and right into the chest of a mountain. Gaining his balance, he looked up and saw he ran into one of the Sheik’s bodyguards.

“Sheik Addi Baba was concerned for your reputation. He commanded we drive you and maintain privacy.”

My reputation, Kris thought. Obviously the Sheik didn’t care what people thought of him. The young man figured if you had that much wealth, people would be your friends no matter what you did.

Behind the mountain was a black sedan with tinted windows. A chauffeur opened the door and Kris got in, followed by his escort. Not a word was spoken as the car made its way to the hotel. Rather than go to the front door, the car went into the underground parking garage and they took the service elevator up, bypassing the lobby and prying eyes on the way.

Once upstairs in the suite, Kris found himself alone. All of the suits from the morning were gone and the elegant room glowed with mood lighting and soft instrumental music. Not knowing what to do with himself, he slowly went to the window and peeked through the closed curtains at the city lit up below.

“Beautiful, is it not?”

Kris turned and stopped breathing. The Sheik had joined him, dressed in flowy white pants, a v-neck tunic exposing his chest and black slip-ons. His hair was down and he was a vision. With a glass of something amber in his manicured hand, he joined Kris at the window and offered him the drink. Kris took it, nearly downing the entire thing in one gulp. Every fiber of his being was humming.

Following like a puppy, he sat on the sofa with the exotic man and unexpectedly learned the Sheik was just a regular guy. They talked about their lives. Addi – that’s what the Sheik insisted he call him – had a younger brother too, they both loved music and they shared a drive to help others. Kris did his helping at local soup kitchens and Addi did his part funding charities on a grand scale, such as supporting farmers who supported the soup kitchens. The night waned and Kris relaxed more and more. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol that made him warm and happy or it was spending time with Addi. 

Over the next hour or two, Kris’ jacket came off to get comfortable and they’d moved closer until their knees touched. What happened next seemed so natural, so right. It began with Addi’s hand resting on Kris’ knee. He began slowly massaging, working his way up to Kris’ hip. Kris was running a finger along the hem of Addi’s collar, the tip grazing the tanned, hot flesh. Addi made the first move. Cupping the smaller man’s cheek, he leaned it and kissed him … slowly, a little tentatively. Kris opened up, moaning as their tongues met. With such encouragement, Addi lifted Kris onto his lap, their groins pressing. Addi ran his hands down the other man’s back, cupping his ass and rutting against him. Kris grabbed handfuls of black hair and sucked the Sheik’s tonsils out. As he got painfully hard, he released the freckled lips, tossing his head back and exposing his throat. Addi latched on, sucking and licking. Kris was on sensory overload and he wanted to keep going until he exploded.

Addi stood both of them up in one fluid motion. Kris was wobbly and about to sit on the coffee table when a large hand clasped his and uncertain eyes fell upon his hot, flushed face.

Kris took the initiative, walking ahead towards the bedroom.

“Are you sure Kristopher?” the older man asked softly, his thumb stroking the back of Kris’ hand.

Kris stepped closer and kissed him softly.

“I’m sure.”

The two men strolled into the bedroom and the doors closed with a click.

 

╬╬╬

 

Kris lazily awoke. The softest of mattresses cradled his body and satin sheets stuck to his sweaty naked skin. Near silence greeted his senses and he tried to stretch, only to find his body trapped by long tanned and freckled limbs. Turning his head, he couldn’t help but flash a tender grin at the sleepy face sharing his oversized pillow. Addi’s once perfect hair was sticking to his face and the endearing confidence – some might say arrogance – he displayed when awake had washed away in favor of vulnerability and youth.

Normally not one to jump into bed on a first date, there was something about Addi that just drew Kris to him. It had nothing to do with his money and power and everything to do with the person Kris got to know that night. Giving himself felt right and as he’d imagined, it was incredible. When they’d collapsed in a heap, Addi had held him close, whispering Arabic into his ear. Kris didn’t understand what he was saying but it sounded sweet and made the younger man cuddle closer. Once they’d regained their strength, they enjoyed each other again. The first time had been slow and gentle as they explored each other. The second time was hot and hard, all inhibitions gone as he gasped with each sensation erotically torturing his body. 

It was still dark out and he looked at the ornate clock beside the bed. It was just past 4am and Kris had to go; he started his morning shift at 8am and needed to shower, shave and change. Addi looked so peaceful – he’d had quite a workout – that Kris didn’t want to wake him. A note seemed impersonal after being so intimate yet he hated to leave without a word. 

Not having much time to dawdle, he untangled himself, got dressed and left a note beside the clock. He told Addi how wonderful their night had been and that he’d never forget him. Kris was under no illusions that anything more would come of this. He knew from their talk that his one time lover was in town for only a few more days before heading to Amsterdam for a symposium on efficient hydro power.   
Kissing the sleeping man on his forehead, Kris quietly let himself out, phone ready to call a cab. Before he could hit the ‘talk’ button, he hit the mountain.

“Come, I will drive you home.”

Without a word, the mountain moved and the pebble followed. Nothing was said on the ride and Kris returned to real life.

 

╬╬╬

 

Three days passed and not one sighting of the Sheik. 

Kris was kinda disappointed as he’d hope to see him. He asked around discreetly and found out the wealthy man was still at the hotel and that no one from the penthouse had ordered room service since. It hurt a little as Kris surmised Addi didn’t want to take the chance on seeing him again.

If that’s the way the man felt, then fine.

When his shift ended, Kris got his things and headed out the employee’s exit. 

Thump.

“What are doing here?”

“Sheik Addi Baba demands your presence.”

“What?!” Who the fuck did the man think he was, for shit’s sake … DEMAND?!!!

The bodyguard must have sensed his fury and looked uncomfortable.

“The Sheik … requests … your presence.”

That’s better, Kris told himself. Still, the arrogance he’d found intriguing three days ago was grating on him now.

“I don’t know ….”

“’Demand’ was not his word, it was mine. The Sheik would very much like to see you again,” the mountain explained cautiously.

“I was heading home ….”

“Please Mr. Allen … give him a moment of your time; in a few hours, he will be gone. That is all I … and he … asks.”  
Kris really did want to see Addi again, even if it was just to say a proper goodbye. Relief washed over the bodyguard when the man agreed and off they went.

Upstairs, Mountain Man opened the door, let Kris pass then closed it. The man was sitting on the couch, foot tapping and chewing his thumb, not paying attention. Kris cleared his throat and Addi jumped to his feet. Shock quickly became joy then worry when the other man noticed he was no longer alone.

“You came!”

“Yeah … I, uh, I just wanted to say a proper good-bye to you, you know since we … you know.”

“Thank you for indulging me. Would you … would you like a drink?”

Kris rubbed his neck, “Thanks but I gotta get going.”

“I see, well I just wanted to see you again. I’m leaving tonight.”

“I know.”

This was really awkward.

“May I ask you something Kristopher?”

The use of his full name made his toes tingle.

“Sure.”

Addi came up to him and took his hands.

“Don’t go.”

“I meeting friends, I have to.”

“I mean … Kristopher,” Addi looked around nervously then blurted out, “come with me … to Amsterdam … and Paris … and Dubai … and Athens … and … and home. Come home with me.”

“To your castle?!!!”

The Sheik laughed and it was music.

“I don’t have a castle. My family has a grand home but I live in the city. I’m a businessman and philanthropist. You and I share of love for helping the unfortunate. Work with me, help me change the world. I have plenty of room … in my home for you … and in my life. Please Kristopher, I don’t want to leave you behind. Say you’ll come with me.”  
This was so out of left field, it wasn’t funny. This man wanted Kris to uproot his life and travel the world and help more people than he could imagine and … and to share Addi’s life.

“Say something … please.”

Kris gazed into the blue azure eyes that glowed with hope. The taller man was chewing on his bottom lip and holding Kris’ hands so tightly he was loosing feeling.

He didn’t know what to say. All he could do was ….

Out in the penthouse lobby, Sheik Addi Baba’s press agent was demanding to see him.

“He is in a conference and cannot be disturbed,” the mountain explained.

“I need to talk to him.” She looked around the empty space before lowering her voice. “There is a rumor spreading throughout the staff that he has been working on a merger I didn’t know about. He can’t just start something without consulting me. What am I tell the press?”

The bodyguard opened the door slightly, blocking the lady’s view. He looked inside then closed the door quietly, turning to her with a huge grin on his face.

“The contract negotiations are in progress and a new partnership is eminent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for further adventures


End file.
